The end of one live and the start of a new one
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Title says it all. if you can come up with better name, tell me in the review
1. Chapter 1

-1_Hey all. I know that I will get a large amount of flamers after this chapter. So don't hate me. Nothing to say except for that __**one**__ character will never see the others ever again, alive._

Disclaimer: If I did own this, why the heck I would write fafic?

Sly was running very fast. He was in a very cold part of Russia. Even worse for him, he was in a closed up cryogenic lab. The reason why he was that there was because there was huge drug ring under the building. Sly had already finshed his work; sneak in, get Carmelita to see everything. Now he just had get away from angry fox. He ran up some floors. He soon realized he was trapped. Then he saw a door. With no choice he ran for it and ended on the huge rooftop. Quickly outside, he was already shivering. He managed to close the door.

"Sly where are you?" Bentley asked. He was in the van with many coats, pants, gloves, boots and hat. He was, after all, a reptile and without this he would die.

"The rooftop." Sly's voice was chattering.

"Near the door?"

"Yeah."

"Run to the far side opposite of the door. Jump down. We'll be there."

"'K"

Sly ran as fast he could. He near the end when everything to hell in basket. Carmelita broke the door down. She had her jacket done up. She looked very, very, very, very mad. All Sly did was jump over her, when his cane accidentally got caught in her helter top zipper. The top zipper was the kind that goes from the top to bottom. Needless to say, Sly got a picture of heaven, while Carmelita saw total red and wanted to kill the raccoon. She hadn't the time to fix it.

"You!" Carmelita was fuming mad. She was baring her sharp teeth. She had the shock pistol firing like crazy at Sly. She was so mad that none had the slightest change of hitting Sly. Sly was near the end when he hard a voice.

"You damn fox. I'll kill you." A black shepherd dog had appeared on the far. It was the same one that they busted. He was dressed in black clothing and held something. It was some short of a controller. He hit something on it. Three rockets launcher came up. A laser came up from it and focused on the fox.

Three seconds.

Sly saw the rockets launch. Sly turned around. He sprinted forwards, dropping the cane. He jumped in front of the fox. He turned his head and gave Carmelita a look. Then the rockets hit Sly.

_I know this chapter will get flamers. But if you have faith for me and know how I write, you will know this is not the end. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_No negative reviews. I was going to say thank you all for knowing how great I am and how great my stories are. But then I realize that it is because __**I**__**'**__**m**__ great. What, you think I was going to competent you. Unlike some people, I__'__m not self-concerned._

Disclaimer: don't own Sly, or anyone from the game.

Sly was waking up. Then he got hit by a big confusion. He was just cold a second ago, and he was waking up. Bentley would explain this. He tried to move his left hand, but couldn't. Sly now all of a sudden felt very sore. He let out a pained groan.

"Oh, you are awake now. That's very good." A calm female voice broke in.

"Gah? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"Excuse me sir, but are you Sylvester James Andrew Cooper?" She was a white cat dressed in a doctors lap coat. Sly could see that he was on a bed with two workbenches on both side and case full of bottles and stuff.

Sly winced at his full name. He hated that.

"Yeah? So, who are you? And call me Sly."

"We are right now in the New York hospital Sly."

"What? I did get from Russia to the US in one second?"

She gave Sly a weird look before answering.

"Oh right, you only know by their old name."

Now Sly gave her a weird look.

"Old names?"

"Sly, what year is it?"

"Uh, 2001?"

She shook head. "No Sly, it's 3895."

"What?!"

"Sly, what do you remember last?" She asked with a soft, caring voice.

Sly thought for a second. He saw two pictures of heaven, one a bit lopsided he thought, but still a picture of heaven. He remembered being on the roof. Then the rockets.

"I died."

"No no no, you see your friend Bentley the Great as he was commonly called had managed to fix a cryogenic tube and set for you while the docs tried to keep you alive. The owners of building were amazed at this. He helped and led the Plant Recreation Plan."

"The what? Wait, I got hit by three rockets. How I'm I live?"

"You see, we could have popped you out and fix your arm and leg, but we could fix your organs."

"Wha?"

"The rockets took of you right leg form the top to you ankle, your left arm completely off and from here," She came over and poked the bottom of his ribcage, "To here," Nearly to his waist, realizing he was wearing a per of boxers. "We could now fix the organs now."

"Wait, you're saying I am part bionic now?"

"Yes Sylvester. In fact I have to give you this." She came to her workbench and brought something Sly hated more then his full name. Needles.

"Um, why do I need needle?"

"So your body will accept the new stomach and organs."

"Great." Sly said very weakly. She came back with only one, but a long one. Sly gulped and winced very hard.

"You are ok?"

Sly only nodded, biting back the pain.

"Good them, now upon your mouth Sly."

"Why?"

"You spent 1894 years in a tube. I must make sure your teeth are ok."

Sly, hating the future more and more, opened his mouth.

"Well, you're somewhat ok, but you need to take much better care of them. Now I need you try to get up with your right arm only."

Sly did as told. He just couldn't get up.

"Now you left arm."

This time Sly shot right up. Sly got hit by a bad headache. Sly move his left hand to his head, only discovering his hand was cold.

"That was bad thing, going up so fast."

"You told me to go up." He whined.

"Ok, tell me you fell anything," She took medicine hammer and hit his left leg. Sly kicked natural. "Good good. Now your right leg," She hit it. The same thing happened. She moved to the counter and brought a container and a spoon. "Now eat." She dug the spoon and held to Sly's face. Sly bit in and ate it. Sly's eyes widen in delight.

"This is great, what is this?" Sly asked.

"Baby food."

"What?" Sly jumped up started to walk toward her. She reached in lab coat took out a remote shape thingy. She hit three buttons on it and Sly began to fall. She swooped in and caught him. She laid him back on the table, putting the blanket back on him.

"What did you do?" Sly asked as she fed him more baby food.

"This remote controls your artificial body parts. With a push of a button, the fake parts will take their real weight. Now do you have anymore questions, Sly?"

"Yeah, can you tell me about my friends?" Sly was being bugged by this. "Do you know what happened to a Ms Fox?"

"Do you mean the infamous Carmelita Montoya Fox? Well she…" BOOM. The medical case blew up. The white cat screamed.

A pod-shape thing came in. It had a glass top. It opened up to show a young fox. He jumped forward and grabbed the shocked Sly. The fox threw Sly in his pod thingy and backed and flew away.

_Whoa. A lot has happened in a short amount of time-cough-cough. Sorry for the carp of the last model of this chapter. I'm so sorry. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story._


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Here we go. Sly got kidnapped by a fox in the __**future**__. So what does this fox from the __**future**__ want with our 1894 plus something year old raccoon. Read and find out._

Sly looked startled. Here he was in the future for a little while and he'd already got kidnapped by a young kid dressed in a outfit like Sly's own thief costume. The kid drove through holes in he had made earlier.

Finally, he talked to the raccoon. "Hey, are you Sly Cooper? The great thief?" He asked with accent that seemed familiar to Sly.

"Yah."

"It's an honour to meet you." He turned his head to Sly's. He had the eyes smaller to Carmelita's. He had also a mask on but it was all orange. Sly was looking at him and also past him until, he yelled."Look out!"

They finally left the building and entered open air. As soon as that happened the pod-thing fell. The fox whipped his head to the front. He hit something that Sly could not see and the pod thingy lifted and flew. He laughed is if he enjoyed this. He drove past tall bright buildings. He saw a lot pod things past by, but the thing most eye catching was the sky. It was a clear blue. This was New York. That was not right.

"Sorry about, Sly. The name is James Fox." He said to Sly, keeping his eyes to the sky.

"Are you related to-" Sly began, but was cut off abruptly when he heard police alarms.

"We have to go fast Sly." James yelled.

Sly thought he was kidding, but they went even faster. "Whhoa!" Sly yelled. The fox was very focused on driving. He turned left, right, up, down and even upside down for a moment. He heard more and more police alarms go off.

"James Andrew Fox, pull over and turn yourself and give us Sylvester James Andrew Cooper back to our custody." A voice that both could tell it came from the police.

James hit a button and said, "The name is James Fox, his is Sly Cooper and I will never pull over. Never!" He yelled the last part out like a little kid. Without warning, he swerved into a slim alley and then all of sudden, they dropped from the sky fell. Sly saw the ground come up fast and then it opened up. As they fell through the floor closed up behind them. The fox flew a strange maze of things. Finally he landed the pod thingy on a raised platform. The domed glass cockpit opened up and James helped Sly through the only door.

The two of them emerged into a living room. There were a few chairs, a couch and a table scattered around the room. He guessed there was a T.V. somewhere as well. The fox dropped him on the couch. "Hey Tom, guess who's here?" He called out in a sing-song voice. A pissed off black leopard came out dressed in navy blue shirt and jeans. "Who the hell did yo- oh crap! Is that Sly Cooper?!" His pissed off voice almost instantly changed into the excited voice of a schoolgirl. "Yes!" "It is an honour to meet you!" He virtually yelled. "Sly, this excited school girl is Tom, the brains to our gang... which is saying something." He ducked under a punch thrown by the leopard. "What the hell is all the yelling about?" A female polar bear came in a towel. "Who the hell is this?" She pointed to the raccoon. "Jesse, meet Sylvester Cooper and vice-versa." Tom replied, grinning. "Oh my gawd!" She let out a girly scream and ran to another room, slamming the door behind her. "Whoa, I never thought she'd be the kind to go all girly," James said, fishing out some money from pocket and handing it to Tom. "I told you." Tom replied smugly, looking down at the money in his paw. The polar bear came back into the room in a tank top and a pair of blue jeans. "I cannot believe we have the greatest thief in history here!" She squealed. At that, James handed even more money to Tom. "Hey, what about me?" James asked, hurt, but it was more playful than anything. "Wait, who are you people?" Sly asked, trying to get some control. "We are the Fox gang," James replied proudly, "You see, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-" "Ok, I get it." Sly put up his paws. "My a lot-of-greats grand mom, Carmelita, she followed in y-" "Wait! Do you mean Carmelita Montoya Fox? The toughest, most law-abiding, biggest thief-hater, best-officer-in-the-whole-damn-world Carmelita Montoya Fox?! How?!" Sly was shocked, to say the least. "You don't believe me?" James looked really hurt this time. He ran into another room and came back in a few seconds, bringing three items. Two made Sly nearly cry. One was the Cooper Cane and the other one was... "The Thievius Raccoonus? You have my Thievius Raccoonus? And my cane?" Sly was beyond astonished. "Yep, my great-grand mom Carmelita, she took it, and since then my family made sure it would be the same way you had it last." James replied proudly, handing both items to Sly. The raccoon held both items very gently. The book had aged, but apparently the Foxes worked hard to make sure it didn't show its age. "What's that?" Sly pointed to the last item in the young fox's hand. "This is the Stealous Foxacus (fox-a-kiss). It's the one my great-great-great, well you get it, grand mom Carmelita started." He handed the book to Sly. The color scheme on its cover was the exact opposite of the Thievius Raccoonus'. Sly's mouth went dry. He opened the front page and he started to cry, yet had to bite his right paw from laughing. It had a message:

_Dedicated to Sly, from the great thief clan of Cooper. May one day you, my grand kids, have the honour to meet the great thief. It is my hope that he will be brought back well and true to his thievery. _

Sly could tell it was Carmelita's handwriting. This was mind-boggling. He turned the page and what he saw destroyed all chances that James wasn't a descendant of Carmelita. Because there was picture of her, showing her in all her beauty. She was holding two weird guns. They were like a gun on top of another one. "Oh, I see you're admiring her weapons." James said, surprising Sly. "Yeah, right. He is definitely looking at her weapons, right Tom?" Jesse said, elbowing the snickering leopard. "Yep, that is totally true." "Oh yah, he has the hots for my ancient dead grandma. Do you know how wrong that is?" James said jokingly. "She wasn't ancient back then and she was defiantly not your grandmother, either." Sly replied, watching the young fox go all eww. "Damn, you're right..." Jesse said, taking out some money and giving it to Tom who had a nice amount of money going. "Ok, trying to erase all wrong images from mind," The fox said with his eyes closed and his paws at his temples. "The weapon works like two stun guns. She could fire from the top and bottom at the same time. Plus she had two of these, so she could fire four rounds off at once. If you want I can show you." "Actually, all I want right now is some pants." Sly said, finally realizing that he was wearing only a par of boxers and it was the crappy kind. "I'll get you some pants, then," Jesse said and then did something rather bold: "I just need to know what size." She leaned over, flipped Sly on his back, and lifted his boxers to see the size and maybe something else. After a quick peek, she ran to her room. "Did she just do what I think she did to me?" Sly flipped himself backover, blushing furiously. "Yep and you know what you gotta to do, right Sly?" James asked. Almost as an afterthought, he took the bundle of money back from Tom "Either be offended or be flattered by a younger girl hitting on me." "Don't you mean disturbed because a seventeen year-old is hitting on a one thousand nine hundred and thirteen year old guy?" Tom asked with a smirk. "Oh, what's a little age difference?" Jesse asked, back with some grey sweatpants. Sly shot her a glare only an adult could do as James got to work to put the pants on Sly. After the awkward-pants-putting-on was done, the awkward silence came. "So," Tom finally asked, "You hungry?" "Well-" "That's great," James replied, interrupting Sly. "I can go make something." "No, you will not," Jesse said, "We want Sly to live, not to choke to death on your cooking. I will get you some food." "No," Tom butted in, "What Sly needs is some food that his new stomach can take. So no poison," he looked at James, "And no piles of food." He added, looking at Jesse. "Fine," James said, "But we'll get you later for insulting our cooking." "Wait, can anyone tell me what happened to Murray?" Sly asked. He'd heard about everyone except for the hippo. The Fox Gang's grins disappeared. "You see Sly..." James said seriously, "What happened to Murray is..." At that exact moment, Sly disappeared.

Who knows where (except me,hahahahahah)

"Huh, where am I?" Sly asked. He eyes and nose couldn't tell him where he was. "Thank goodness you're back, Sylvester," A familiar voice told him. "You're... the nurse who helped me." "Good, you know who I am." "Uh, I don't know your name." Sly was a little embarrassed by this. "My name is Angela Chapel. You are back in the hospital." "How?" Sly was getting some ground back. "By an experimental teleporting device." A new voice took any ground Sly had. Sly eyes came back. He could see a chocolate lab in what he guessed was the current police uniform. "Sylvester," Nurse Chapel began, "A lot has happened to you. When you awake you will be in the apartment that Mr. Dundle Turtle had prepared for you." With that, she injected him with a clear fluid. Within moments, he was fast asleep.

_Wow. Another long chapter. I hate long chapters. So who is Dundle Turtle and what could happened to Murray be so bad that James was serious. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


End file.
